The Walking Dead: Life or Death
by ZombieStonerChick
Summary: Follows the walking dead story line with a few changes. When the world has gone to shit and the dead want to eat you and what living will hurt you, you will either live or die. Keania(me :P) Hector and Amanda belong to me
1. Chapter 1

There was a sudden buzzing sound the caused Keania to wake up, she blinked a few times before reaching for her phone"hello?" She said holding it to her ear. A stern voice came from the other end "Keania, what's the point of you paying to go to collage if you don't show up?" She looked over at her alarm clock to see that the time was 8:42 am "shit Amanda I'm sorry I over slept, I'll be on the way now" she said sitting up in her bed, before she could say anything els the phone hung up and she sighed.

She got dressed as quickly as she could and thru on a hoodie before she walked the the door, she pulled her hood over her head as she began walking down the street "yay rain" she mumbled to herself as she started to walk faster. When she neared the university she broke into a sprint trying to get to her class as fast as she could, as she was coming up to the doors she slowed and pulled her hood down and walked in.

Amanda looked over at her as she walked in with a scowl on her face, Keania grinned as she walked up to her "sorry I'm late officer" she chuckled as Amanda smiled at her slightly "watch it or I'll arrest you" Amanda said crossing her arms while she turned around and walked down the hall "now come on", Keania flipped her off as she fallowed after her. When they got to their class they sat down next to Hector, who had his head down asleep "Hector get up now" Amanda spat out shoving him roughly, he woke up startled "what the hell woman" he said looking over at her, all she did was look back at him with a blank face.

While class started and went on there were a lot of sirens going around outside "man there must be a fire or something going on" Hector said looking up from his work over to Keania and Amanda "maybe" Keania said setting her pencil down, she looked at the clock "man it's only 2:20" she sighed looking at their teacher as he got up from his seat "I'll be right back, my wife called me and needs to see me" he said before walking out the class, while Keania and the others started doing their work again screams rang out. The whole class raised their heads and some of them got up to go investigate, Keania looked at Amanda then to Hector as more screaming began to fill the area.

"What the hell is going on?" Amanda said as people started to run past the door, standing up she started to walk to the door "wait for me" Keania said as she got up. Hector had a worried look on his face as he stood up as well and walked after them "guys I don't think we should be wondering around" he huffed out as he stood by Keania, people shoved by them as they screamed running out the doors.

"Someone help me!" They turned their heads to the screaming girl as anther girl was biting onto her calf, Keaniaj ran over to the girl and kicked the girl who was biting her in the face, running over to her and the girl hector and Amanda watched as the attacker got up.

"Oh my god" Amanda said as she looked at the girl, she was a pale color and blood soaked the front of her shirt the blood was coming from a chunk of her neck that was missing. Amanda pulled her gun from inside her jacket "don't move and put your hands up" she ordered the girl but she kept coming at them "stop or I'll shoot!" She yelled. The girl tried to grab Amanda but she pulled the trigger shooting her in the chest, the girl fell onto her back "what the fuck!" Hector half yelled looking at the girl then to Amanda.

Keania turned to the girl who was attacked "come here let me see your leg" she said kneeling down to look the girls leg, she examined the bite before ripping some of the girls pants leg to wrap around it "this should stop the bleeding till we get you to the hospital" she said standing up and offering the girl her hand. "Holy shit!" Keania heard Hector yell and Amanda gasp "what?" She said as she turned around just in time to see the girl who was shot start to stand back up, she made an inhuman sound as she started towards them all again.

Amanda fired her gun three more times to no avail "come on we need to get the hell out of here!" Keania yelled as she started down the hall waving her hand for the others to fallow, as they made it out the door they all looked around to see people attacking other people, cars crashing, people running, nothing but compleat chaos. They looked at one anther for a moment "come on to my car!" Amanda said running in the direction to it "we can go to my house" Keania yelled after her, when they got in the car the girl groaned while grabbing her leg.

Keania put her hand on her shoulder "I'll clean it the best I can at my house" she said with a slight smile trying to comfort the girl, she gave a small smile back "I'm Emily, thank you for helping me back there" she said, Keania nodded her head before looking out the window as they pulled up to her house.


	2. Chapter 2

Keania retched into her hoodie pocket to pull out her keys, she looked around before she opened the car door "come on while it's clear!" She rushed out the car to her front door and as quickly as she could and opened it, the others ran in after her. After they took a moment to calm down Emily looked over at everyone "can we turn on the tv and see what's going on?" she asked in a soft voice.

Hector nodded while grabbing the remote, the tv flicked to life as everyone but Keania watched "I'll be right back I'm going to get stuff to fix you up" she said looking down at Emily before walking off. ""Everyone should stay indoors and do not let anyone in, reports of people attacking other people and mass chaos are still rising, until we know what's going on everyone should stay away from people who are acting hostile"" the news man spoke with a look of grief painted on his face, Amanda looked at the ground before lowering her head into her hands. Hector looked at her then to Emily who looked as if she was about to cry, standing up hector walked down the hall to the bathroom where he found Keania searching for things "hey" he said in a low voice as he leaned on the door frame. Keania looked over to him before she went back to looking "hey" she said in a tired tone "the news said to stay inside and stay away from people like that girl who bit Emily" Keania cocked her eyebrow before scooping everything she found in her arms "do you really think that was just a girl?" She question hectors who had a confused looked on his face.

Keania shook her head as she pushed past him "no normal person could just take getting shot up like then and still come back for more" she spat the words out harshly and continued into the other room where everyone was, Hector fallowed after her as she walked away with a frown on his lips. When Keania walked into the room Emily looked up at her which caused Keania to stop for a moment "are you feeling ok? You don't look so good" she said while getting onto her knees to work on Emily's leg, Emily shrugged "I don't feel so good" even her voice didn't sound good. Keania finished cleaning and stitching the wound "that should do it" said said standing up, she looked at Emily who was now paler then what she had been "you need to go lay down" Keania said while placing the back of her hand to Emily's forehead "you have a fever, I'll show you to the guest bedroom".

As Emily fallowed keania to the bedroom she started to feel disoriented "do you have anything for dizziness?" She asked weakly as she sat down on the bed, Keania nodded and walked out of the room to return a few moments later with some Advil "it's all I got over the counter wise". Emily took it and laid down "thank you" she said looking up at Keania "no problem, I'll come check on you in a while ok" she said before walking out of the room and quietly closed the door, she walked down the hall and into the room where Amanda had her gun out and was checking how much ammo she had. "I only have three bullets left" Amanda said with a heavy sigh as she put the clip back into the gun, Keania sat down on the couch next to Hector and sighed as well "how long did the news say we should stay held up?" She questioned, both Hector and Amanda shrugged their shoulders "well the tv can't get a reception anymore but before it went off they were naming a bunch of places they said were safe" hector said after a brief second, Keania frowned her brows "well fuck" she said angrily "where is the closest one?" Hector looked her in the eyes as he answered her "Atlanta".


	3. Chapter 3

Keania let out a laugh that made Amanda and Hector look at her with confusion "you do realize that Atlanta is almost five days of driving from here?" She paused to look at them before she continued speaking "are you sure that is the closest thing to us?" Questioned Keania, Amanda nodded "yea, the other places they listed are farther then that". Keania shook her head "I get it, they want people to go to a safe area, but I'm not in favor of going outside right now let alone drive" "that's why we stay here for tomorrow and leave the day after that" Amanda said in return, keania crossed her arms and nodded "so what do we do now?". Amanda leaned back in the chair she was sitting in "I don't know" she said while looking up at the ceiling, Hector pulled out his phone and looked at it before dialing in a number "come on pick up" he said while holding the phone to his ear "do you have reception?" Amanda asked sitting up "yea, I guess something just knocked off the television networks". He cursed under his breath as he put his phone back into his pocket, Amanda leaned back and rested her arms behind her head while Hector sat there looking at the floor.

Keania pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head against them, they all stayed like that for a while until there was a low grumbling sound that made both keania and Amanda look to Hector as he grinned a little "sorry" he apologized. Amanda let out a small laugh "don't feel so bad I'm hungry to" Keania chuckled while she stood up and walked towards the kitchen "is pizza cool?" Said asked as she opened the refrigerator "yea" they said in unison, when she emerged from the kitchen she had two pieces of pizza on each plate. After she handed Hector and Amanda their plates she went back into the kitchen to grab anther "I'm ganna see if Emily is hungry" she said as she walked down the hall, she pushed the door open so she could poke her head in "Emily?" Keania called out to her.

She walked into the room and looked at the bathroom door "hey are you ok?" She questioned as she neared the door "Emily?", when she looked inside the bathroom she didn't see her, as Keania was about to turn around she heard that same inhuman sound from earlier and was grabbed roughly causing the plate to fall on the floor and shatter. When Keania was able to see her attackers face she gasped, Emily now had pale skin and glazed eyes, she snapped her jaws at Keania who was now pinned under her "get off me!" She yelled struggling to get Emily who was larger than her off "help!" She shouted. "Keania!?" Her name was yelled by Amanda followed by the sound of running footsteps "fuck" Keania said as Emily continued to growl and bit at her, "shoot her" Hector almost yelled in a panicked voice "I can't I'll hit Keania and it won't work!" Amanda yelled.

"Get off her" Hector growled out as he pulled Emily off of Keania "Hector look out!" Amanda yelled as Emily turned and went after Hector, Emily pushed Hector up against the wall trying to bite him "damnit" Hector grunted as he shoved her off him causing her to fall on the floor "shoot that bitch in the head now Amanda!" Keania yelled as she locked eyes with Emily. The sound of a gun shot rang in the room as Emily's body fell forward limp, everyone looked at each other breathing hard "how did you know that would kill her?" Amanda asked looking at Emily's body "I didn't, but if you blow anythings head off it's dead" Keania breathed out as she leaned back onto the wall, she looked over to Hector who ran his hand thru his hair "are you ok?" She asked standing up "yea" he muttered looking at Emily.

"How did that happened to her?" Amanda said as she sat down on the couch next to Keania, Keania shrugged her shoulders "who knows" she paused for a second "I think..it was that bite she got", Hector and Amanda looked at Keania intensely "why do you think that?" Hector spoke up "well that girl that bit Emily also had what looked like a bite on her neck remember? And then she bit Emily and Emily got sick within and hour or so". Amanda frowned her eyebrows as she thought "then that means once you get bit whatever happend to Emily will happen to you" Hector sighed "if that's true then we can't let them bite us" keania looked over to the window "I wonder how many other people are like that", Amanda had a small frown in her face before she yawned and stretched her arms "we will need to find weapons incase we run into more people like that" Keania and Hector nodded in agreement "but let's do that in the morning ok" Hector stated as he stood up and walked to the recliner. Keania stood up as well "help yourself to blankets and what not I'm going to bed" she said bluntly as she started to walk to her room, as she passed her guest room she saw the outline of Emily's body from under a sheet they put over her and stared for a few moments, once Keania had locked her door and layed down she stared at her window listening to the sounds of growls and groans of whatever those people had become.


	4. Chapter 4

~Keania POV~ I sighed as I sat up in my bed while rubbing the back of my neck 'wish I got more sleep' I thought looking into the rays of sun light that shown thru the blinds, I stood up and popped my back before checking the time. "Damn it, it's only 5:48?" I said under my breath as I walked out my door.

When I came to the room Emily was in I could smell the stench of death, I softly closed the door to the room before I continued down the hall. Hector and Amanda were still asleep, I was about to walk back to my room when the sound of something outside my kitchen window caught my eye "hm?". Slowly walking over to it I saw the outline of a person stumbling on the other side 'oh fuck' I thought as I reached the window, I slightly pulled two blinds apart to peer out to my disgust I saw a man who lived a few houses down stumbling across my yard to where a body lay motionless.

The man looked as if he had been beat to shit with his skin covered in small cuts and his pale skin bruised in many places, a part of his left cheek was missing and I could see his torn flesh hanging by skin, when he got to the body he feel to his knees and buried his face in the stomach of it.

He pulled his head out along with intestines hanging from both his mouth and hands, blood ran everywhere onto his body as he continued to indulge himself on the flesh. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop myself from watching what was going on in front of my eyes, after a few more moments I clinched my fist while closing my eyes and shaking my head. I started back to my room 'they arnt people anymore' I thought as I entered my room "but what the hell are they" I said aloud to myself as I opened my closet door, slipping off the clothes I had on and putting my hair in a bun I walked to my bathroom and stepped into the shower while turning it on. Images of the previous day and what I just watched kept flashing in my head as I washed off soap from my body, as I went to grab my razor to shave the water stopped coming out of the shower head "what the hell?" I said angrily.

After turning the knobs to no avail I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off, putting on a tank-top and cargo pants with a pair of boots I let my damp black hair fall down around my shoulders, there was a soft knock on my door that caused me to jump slightly "damn" I muttered as I felt my heart race, I walked to my door and opened it to see Amanda. She gave me a warm smile "I see your already up" she said moving to the side to let me walk out "been up for a while" I replied, when we got to the living room Hector was looking away from the window with a look on his face that looked as if he wanted to puke. "Are you ok?" Amanda asked going over to him, he nodded his head and stood up glancing at the window "there is a half eaten body on the lawn" his voice sounding slightly shaken, Amanda's face went white and I just shook my head and shifted my weight from foot to foot.

"The water is off" I spoke up as they were talking "what?" Hector said looking at me with his eyebrows raised, Amanda walked to the kitchen and tried to turn on the sink but nothing came out and she cursed "we are going to need to head out today" I said blandly, Hector looked at me for a moment before nodding "she's right" Amanda stated. We all stayed silent for a moment before I started to the back door "where are you going?" Amanda called after me "my shed, my brother had and assortament of random weapons and shit" with that I walked out the door. I heard the door open and close again as I was opening the shed to find anything of use, I tried to grab a rather large box from a top shelf but being 5'4 I couldn't reach it. I stood on my tippy toes but still couldn't reach it "here shorty" Hector said as he reached over me grabbing the box, I gave him a small smile "thanks, but call me shorty one more time I'll hurt you" at that he laughed and handed me the box, I opened it and a grin crossed my face "just the box I was looking for" I mumbled.

"Damn" Hector said as I pulled out two machetes along with a G19 Gen4 and a G4 with five boxes of ammo and laid them down on an old table, Amanda had both if her eyebrows raised in surprise as she looked at the weapons "you have a G4 right?" I asked her and she nodded "here" I handed her two boxes of ammo and the G4 I pulled out of the box, she thanked me as she took them from me. I looked in more boxes trying to find more weapons but didn't "damn"I huffed out, I handed Hector the machetes while I grabbed the gun "well are you guys ready?" I asked looking at them "I guess" Amanda said as she walked back to the house along with Hector, as I was walking out something blue coughs my eye "hn?" I walked over to it and pulled it out from under old things of my brothers "holy hell" I said looking at a what I pulled out. It was a sword with a blue sheath and blue and black handle, I marveled at it before walking out of the shed with it and into the house "where did it get that?" Hectors asked looking at me carrying the sword "under a bunch of junk, now let's get ready" I said as I walked to my room.

We packed whatever we could carry in back packs and gather what food we could take with us, once we were done packing we hurried out of the house an into the car seeing that there were a few strange people walking around. As we pulled away to head to Atlanta I watched my house get smaller and smaller from out the window, I sighed and faced forward thinking 'I hope that Atlanta is really safe like they said'.

~End of POV~


End file.
